


Paying Oneself

by ty_writes (oskalaboska)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oskalaboska/pseuds/ty_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from the various drabble communities I'm in.  Mostly Barnaby/Kotetsu.</p><p>Drabble short title is from a Mark Twain Quote that I felt was totally Kotetsu<br/>When you cannot get a compliment any other way, pay yourself one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: ???  
Summary: Barnaby finds a way to spend the day with Kotetsu.

"But.. But.."

Barnaby stares blandly at the loud costume before turning back to his sputtering partner. "I really don't know what the big deal is. Its just a costume."

"But Bunny..." Kotetsu childishly whines, pointing his finger accusingly at the plush costume.

"You did say you wanted to come with me."

Later.

"This is better than I planned," Agnes gushes as she gets a look at the ratings.

Barnaby standing beside her softly smiles at the sight of a large plush Wild Tiger swing a bald laughing child in the air. "See, it wasn't a total mistake to bring him


	2. Something's Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes him a few moments, but Antonio finally figures it out.

It takes a few moments, before Antonio finally figures it out.

"Kotetsu, why are you wearing a turtleneck?"

Kotetsu stops mid swallow to choke and gasp.

Antonio harshly pats his friend on the back until Kotetsu's cough fit stops.

Flush faced, Kotetsu looks at his friend and opens his mouth to answer.

"Handsome makes him wear them."

Antonio turns to Nathan on his left and frowns. "Why would Barnaby care what he wears."

Nathan leans in extremely close and smile. "Because Handsome is very territorial." He leans forward on the bar, "Right Kotetsu."

Kotetsu covers his face with his hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom100 prompt: Vampire


End file.
